beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
HydroElectric Goddess Amuterasu/Parts
Facebolt: Amuterasu This version of Amuterasu uses the powers of the Electrical Lightning and the powers of the Cold depths of the Hydrogen. Together, it combines these powers to one and this version of Amuterasu can use each separately and make them combine for a stronger attack. It features Amuterasu with both elements on each side with the background going from up (yellow) to down (blue). It also has the ability to spread Hydrogen Explosions to other beys and Electric explosions. Amuterasu does NOT get affected by those to if they were counter attacked with the same power. At the same time, Amuterasu can absorb the powers of Hydrogen and Electric to make it become immortal and harder to defeat. This Facebolt is made of Copper and Pure metal. Half of the Facebolt is for each material. Because of the widness of the Fusion Wheel, it can store more amounts to use that energy just incase of spin loss. Energy Ring: Amuterasu The Energy Ring has enough stamina to keep the bey spinning if most of its attacks fail. This Energy Ring features two identical sides, with Hydrogen and Electric Thunders combining, it is all in the outer part of the Energy Ring. Which means it concentrates most of its weight on the outer part, producing more stamina, like the 4D Fusion Wheel called Phantom. When a bey hits the outer part of the Energy Ring, it uses the light of the lightning to blind its opponent and it has a good chance of counter attacking/attacking its opponent. With both identical sides, it has more balance. Instead of one side of the Fusion Wheel gaining all of its weight while the other part just stays there losing its balance. Boosted Frame Fusion Wheel: Hydroelectric Goddess This isn't any ordinary 4D Wheel with amount of parts. It contains 5 parts. If you think its to heavy to move around like a proper attack type like MF L-Drago Destructor 85 LF, read carefully at 2 parts. The Boost Frame and the Core. You can tell why the boost frame has the word "Boost" in it. The core also has some parts like the boost frame but it uses it differently with different amounts of power. Rubber Frame: Hydroelectric The Rubber Frame is made out of hard rubber for defending other strong attacks from opponents just like Fusion Hades. It cannot be put in defense mode or attack mode because it is large enough to defend at both ends. But it does not cover up all of the Fusion Wheel, otherwise we will be forgetting about the powers. There are visible lines of a triangle to mark where the three hydrogen weapons are. Hydro Frame: Hydrogen Freezer The Hydrogen Freezer is connected to the Facebolt for shooting Hydrogen at other beys, making their Fusion Wheels become more fragile and making them lose stamina. Once the storage of the Hydrogen has been completely empty, it uses its power to fill the Hydrogen Freezer. Not forgetting about the Hydrogen Freezer's storage too. It is made out of Pure metal which keeps the Hydrogen running. It has a large amount of storage so that it doesn't run out of power. It also has good use in boosting to a place by shooting the Hydrogen Behind Amuterasu which increases its speed. There are 3 Hydrogen Freezers in each side of the triangle which is marked at the Rubber Frame. When it fills in the gaps, it give it extra defense and stamina, although it is focusing in Attack power. Metal Frame: Goddess The Metal Frame, Goddess, has curved patterns around the sides on the Fusion Wheel. To help it increase its attack power and stamina. This Metal Frame is pretty much like the Shogun Steel Warrior Wheel, Orochi. Except that its curved patters with waves of lightning and jagged and sharp for attack potential in breaking soft and delicate materials. It has a gimmick where the Metal Frame can turn larger and smaller. Boost Frame: Flash of Lightning Flash of Lightning was named as a special move for Masamune's Blitz Striker's special move. With that Idea it Is called Flash of Lightning because it helps Amuterasu go at very high speeds. To go at high speeds, it shoots a massive lightning from the bey to the stadium. The Lightning has massive power to shoot it at the stadium which helps it move very fast as mentioned before, then Amuterasu gains more attack power from its speed and attacks its opponent with Massive, amazing power. Core: Turbine Booster The Core is a translucent aqua blue made of plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Turbine Booster has a great play in the battle for this bey. With the power of Water, it can use any water from the stadium to gain more power by sucking it up. When it needs go get higher or jump higher, it can use the water to go through places. Spin Track : BH130 (Boosted Hydro 130) Boosted Hydro has 4 wings that can affect beys that have tiny height massively. When a bey that has tiny height charges at Virgo, Boosted Hydro's skill activates. The Hydrogen stored in this Beyblade escapes quickly like an Air conditioner due to 1 hole in each wing, the hole that lets the Hydrogen escape is in the very edge of each wing. Each wing is designed like the Wing in Wing Pegasus' 4D Wheel. It shows the fact that Amaterasu has 4 large wings to fly anywhere at anytime at any direction. When the bey attacks the Wings, the Hydrogen touches its Fusion Wheel and starts to turn the bey into ice at a time, (just like Poison does), to weaken the bey's skills. It also helps the bey's speed to provide an excellent and perfect attack. Performance Tip: ETB (Electric Turbine Booster) Electric Turbine Booster is a Stamina Type Performance Tip that's got a yellow point at the bottom that's made out of Pure Metal which represents a Yellow ThunderBolt. Despite being a Performance Tip that's almost got no movement, there's a mechanical device inside that uses the wind of the Bey's rotation to move itself around to have more movement. Around the Metal tip is a freely rotating, circle that balances itself and creates more movement, although it can waste some stamina. It can also generate fire when spinning at Metal surfaces. Category:LiberatorLucinda Category:Amuterasu Category:RPB Registered